Enola Holmes
by Enolaholmes14
Summary: She was kept a secret , he didn't even tell John , well she was dead wasn't she ? He knew the truth , even the detective believed him , their heartbroken parents , now she's back and she wants an explanation
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day , Mycroft sat at a dark table across from John Watson . Sunday's were usually his rest days , not today he had planned his monthly meeting with John a day early hoping maybe he could rest tomorrow.

"So Mr Watson , any reports on Sherlock " he said . The good doctor shook his head resting his palm against his cheek and his elbow on the table , this has been annoying Mycroft since they had got there yet manners to him were compulsory, regardless of his brothers best friend .

" He went out this morning to church as he does every Sunday " John stopped as he saw the look on Mycroft's face he raised an eyebrow .

"doctor Watson you must be mistaken my brother is a firm believer in science he has never set foot in a cathedral before . "

The doctor shook his head looking confused, " I did try to question him about where he was going I even suggested I go with him but you know Sherlock he likes to be by himself why he once told me ," the doctor grinned " alone is all I have alone protects me , " John laughed but quickly stopped when he saw Mycroft's face .

" when did he say this to you ." John shocked that he hadn't addresses him by his name as Mycroft usually did .

" 2 years ago around the time he " John used his fingers as quotations " died , "

Mycroft jumped from the table

"We need to see Sherlock now , I know exactly where to find him !"

Mycroft looked at his phone the whole journey it took half an hour , half an hour of complete silence except the odd cough from the taxi driver who obviously sensed the awkwardness . They arrived at a dark block of flats .

" bit rough for sherlocks taste ." John laughed . Mycroft stayed silent his face like stone he was obviously not happy . There must of been a dozen police cars outside the flats probably by Mycroft's call . They creeped up the stairs and silently opened the door . Laugher shook through the hall and there was the detective sitting at a small oak table across from a girl . She was petite and had dark blonde hair and big blue eyes she looked about 13 or 14 years old .

Sherlocks face dropped as he saw the two men standing at the door .

" Run " he said pointing the the emergency door . She got up and bolted to the door .

" I wouldn't do it " and turned and looked Mycroft straight in the eyes " this place is swarmed with policemen , they'd either take you back or shoot you "

" I'd rather the latter " she said her voice tinged with an Irish accent but mostly British .

" you gave me up you bastard !" She looked at Sherlock her eyes filled with hurt .

" mind your mouth young lady !" Mycroft snapped .

After a few more minutes of hurtful comments and glaring looks the four of them sat at the oak table .

Mycroft and John explained how they had found them .

The girl who had launched herself at Mycroft twice had her hands tied behind her chair by John .

She struggled .

" no use trying to escape that knot he was a soldier " Mycroft said biding at John .

" actually I was a ..."

" doctor judging from the crappy knot " she interrupted her wiggling free from the knot .

" also no injuries but the right hand sometimes searches for something a walking stick maybe but no limp I say a military doctor now turned clinic doctor suffering from " she smiled and looked at Sherlock " ptsd ?" She cocked her head and he nodded . " well it's nice to see Mycroft met someone," Sherlock laughed

" this sister dear is Mr Watson my helper " the girl giggled and put out her now free outstretched hand . Before John took he raised his eyes at the two men . " sister ?" Oh god there's three of you ." The doctor looked horrified and then looked at the girl and took her still out stretched hand .

" Doctor John Watson ," he said

" Enola ," she grinned "Enola Holmes"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey , just a quick note to say that I hope you are enjoying my story so far I did get a review which I totally understood about leaving spaces here and there and capital letters I promise I do try but I'm just so eager to post it that it gets the better of me and I promise I am not trying to make up my own rules but I'm flattered that you called me a writer as this is my first are welcome._

It took an awful lot of encouraging by Sherlock to get Mycroft to tell the police to leave to inform them the Enola was not here , that Enola was dead . John was confused , John had had a very confusing day .

Back at Baker Street the four walked in the door Enola keeping her distance from the three men as she didn't trust one of them , not even Sherlock . A woman's voice rang threw the flat as they walked in .

In the hall , John with a face like stone turned to Sherlock .

"You didn't tell me you had a sister !" He shouted .

"The subject never came up," Sherlock answered calmly

"You never tell me anything , just _because_ you bloody Sherlock Holmes and you can do whatever the hell you want !"

The woman came to the landing throwing the fighting pair a glance took Enola's hand.

"Why don't you come into my flat while these boys sort out there little dispute ," she said bringing Enola in through the door and shutting it promptly.

The men marched up the stairs towards 221b .

"Really Sherlock 'alone is all I have , alone protects me '," Mycroft smirked

"So this is what you do on your days of John tell my brother things I say ." John looked guilty and then confused again .

"What how did you get her from that ?" He asked .

" alone backwards is Enola John keep up " Sherlock snapped .

"You ruined mothers life you left her heartbroken Mycroft , you told her Enola was dead , you told me she was dead , of course I knew better ," Sherlock said his tone still a harsh whisper.

"She committed a crime in which I could not get her out of , it wouldn't look good for the Holmes family if their 12 year old sibling and sister was sent to prison !" Mycroft insisted getting irritated .

" she was 12 ?" John asked looking shocked " what did she do , a 12 year old in prison , is that even legal , was juvy not an option ?" The brothers blinked Mycroft cleared his throat.

" she shot someone , stone cold dead " he said heading for the door before walking out he turned and looked at Sherlock. " I've already figured everything out brother mine "

"Prove it ?" Questioned the detective.

" she spent a month in prison until you found out through your homeless network she was alive , when moriarty opened all the doors In that prison the country's prison wardens were stunned bringing ten delinquents outside the court hearing , this was your big chance , helping her escape the crowd you found her a place in Ireland to go , a boarding school , in the past month she came back and stayed at the dreadful flat we saw today , she couldn't stay anywhere better in case she was seen as she is still wanted ," Mycroft stated before walking across the room to collect his forgotten umbrella . " one question ?" John said " when Sherlock shit magnessum you were able to get charges dropped why not with Enola ?" Sherlock too questioned this .

" I knew Sherlock would do something stupid sooner or later I didn't want to try it in case he got in trouble .

" why me ? " Sherlock asked

" she is of no importance to this world ,she is a criminal and a thief and if you are gullible enough to let her in I pity you brother dear , she is no Holmes !" Mycroft stated making his way to the door only to be stopped by a voice on the other side . " I see how it is ," she said


	3. Chapter 3

"Enola come back!" Shouted Sherlock as the angry girl stormed down the stairs and out of the door.

"May I remind you that you are still an escaped criminal Enola!".The girl turned around swiftly her face red with rage and her eyes filled with hurt.

"I'm not wanted here Sherlock," she said standing on the cold London street.

"Your wanted by me,and Mrs Hudson seems to like you!"

She shook her head hoping the tear threatening to fall wouldn't.

"Mycroft said ..." Sherlock cut her of mid sentence.

"It doesn't matter what Mycroft said he's one person Enola,you've been in London for a month and one person is going to make you run away?"

"You don't understand what it's like for your own brother to hate you Sherlock,he's always favoured you,do you know how many times he seen me every year before I ... Done it , once at Christmas and he barely spoke to chose to send his 12 year old sister to a hard prison instead of juvy with people my own age, he made me change my name,he could of stopped it but he chose you Sherlock," she stopped to wipe her cheek only to find it was dry. "You have this brilliant job, with a best friend who you can count on and a brother who loves you, what do I have , a criminal record and a liking to running away from my problems?"

The girl was surprised as the cold hearted detective who didn't believe in love and was often referred to as a sociopath hugged her long and hard on the street for everyone to see and whispered in her ear that " she had him", and gently brought her back to the flat discovery Mycroft had left and John sitting at the table sipping tea. She smiled weakly at the doctor and the three sat at the table for a long while not talking just taking advantage of the silence and tranquility that period of time had given them .

"So Sherlock what case are you on this time?" Questioned the girl . John looked at Sherlock and he nodded.

"Well three months ago I was on a plane to some 6 month thing Mycroft had set me up on , after shooting magnessum,"She flinched when he said " shooting" but other wise she didn't show any reaction to what Sherlock has just said , maybe she didn't know about moriartys broadcast to the whole of Britain as she had been in Ireland , surely it would of been on the news and radio but Enola was more of a book girl .

" and a man who I had previously thought had been dead , hacked every screen in Britain and out his face on it , I was called back after 4 minutes to kill him , to kill James Moriarty,"Sherlock rested his fingers underneath his chin in a praying position .

" Enola I don't want to upset you but we have to talk about it , about what put you in that prison ..?" She cut in over the detective.

"No please Sherlock I don't want to talk about it , not yet,"

"Yes but I work for Scotland Yard it wouldn't be good for my job if I was to be caught hiding an escaped criminal," Sherlock said calmly.

"You helped me escape and I'm under a different name in their records,"she snapped.

"true," said Holmes." What name are you under then?"

" Violet Hunter,"


	4. Chapter 4

Enola had stayed at Baker Street for 2 weeks when it had slept in Johns old bedroom as he had his own place with Mary,whom she had met on numerous occasions and liked.

It was a spring morning when she woke up to an empty flat,Sherlock had left her a note saying he was gone to talk with Graham lestrade. She walked around the flat touching the bookcase filled with old thumbed novels, none of which took her sat in her older brother's chair when she heard it.A dry cackling came from sherlocks room , the laugh was definitely male.

"Hello,Sherlock .. Is that you?"her voice shook as she walked towards the room.

"We both know who I am sweetheart," her heart leaped at the Irish accent and the door opened revealing the man in the Westwood suit.

"Jim , Sherlock will be back soon , he's looking for you, he can't know I know you, get out !" She said.

"I don't even get a scream little girl," he said stroking her cheek.

" I'm not afraid of you,"she replied defiantly.

"Your brother is, both of them actually and the doctor, what's different about you," he bent down to her height and looked her straight in the eye.

" I know who you really are James Moriarty," He laughed as she said it .

"You talk big , until we meet again Miss Holmes," he said before walking out the flat door.

Sherlock was back an hour later,oblivious to what had happened. "Sorry for leaving you so long, I thought it best not to invite Gavin over,"

" I thought his name was Graham ?" Questioned Enola

"It's actually Greg,he's not good with names," John said surprising Her as he walked through the door.

" How's Mary she must be close to the date now ?" She asked.

The doctor perked up at the mention of his wife.

"She's fine, a little bit sore and Tuesday two weeks,we're pretty sure it's a girl," Enola noticed the detective had walked out of the room at the mention of the baby.

"That's amazing, has the name been chosen yet," she asked only have listening to the doctor more concerned about her brother.

"Well we were thinking about An..." Sherlocks voice cut in with a shout.

"Why is my bedroom window open?" Enola panicked and quickly(maybe too quickly) answered.

"I em thought it was a little stuffy and me warm so I,"she lied.

"It's spring and freezing also there is windows in the sitting room," Sherlock questioned his brain working hard to figure it out.

"I didn't notice the windows and I em think Mrs Hudson had the heating on!" She blurted .

The detective raised an eyebrow, his sister wasn't one to not notice anything she was almost as smart as him, almost .A text on his phone broke him from thought and without checking it he grabbed his coat and scarf, he would just have to give Enola the benefit of doubt.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry about how short this is it was quite hard to write and I have exams , thankfully I'm finished tomorrow and then Christmas is on Friday xxx_

A few days later John was buzzing around the flat. It was obvious he was nervous about the baby. His own flat was covered in white infant baby grows and new toys . A spare room painted white with a blue ceiling with clouds,Sherlock showed no interest towards the expecting baby he stomped around the flat like an angry toddler claiming he was " bored".

An unexpected call came that night when the three were sitting on the chairs in the kitchen drinking coffee. Johns phone rang and he answered it and 5 minutes later hung up and grabbed his coat .

"It's Mary she's gone into labour , they want me around there as quick as possible,they couldn't tell me much on the phone,"

The three got into a cab and went straight to the hospital despite Sherlocks whining that he needed cigarettes.

John ran to the front desk and a nurse directed him in the right knew something was wrong by her sharp tone and worried looks.

Enola picking up on it , sat down worriedly with Sherlock on the waiting chairs.

John rushed through the corridors to the room number he had been directed to.

"Mr Watson I'm so very sorry to be the one to tell you this," a female doctor said talking johns arm and leading him to a chair.

"your wife , she was quite sick during pregnancy am I right," John nodded.

"Well it seems your wife had a rare disorder in which a build up of liquid in the womb is stimulated during pregnancy , normally we can get the liquid before it hits the heart , but in this case it was left so long we could do nothing to stop it my biggest regards to your family mr Watson," th doctor now holding his hand . While the grown man who had survived a war , seen men die , been lied to , betrayed, captured and watched his best friend jump from a building finally felt himself break.

" you mean Mary's ?"he felt his voice stutter and shake.

" your wife passed around twenty minutes ago I'm so sorry Mr . Watson,"

It had to be a dream, this couldn't happen not to the person he loved , not again.

He sat on the chair for a long time in silence only hearing the cry of a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hate how short this is , it probably wasn't a great idea to promise myself I'd update everyday for a week when this week is CHRISTMAS WEEK,after this I will update every week and the chapters will be much longer obviously , leave reviews guys it helps me write and gives me hope that somebody is reading this story._

The next few days were the hardest John had decided to put his daughter up for adoption much to the shock of Enola and said that she "reminded him too much of Mary."It was a sad time at Baker Street and even though the spring was hear and everything was coming to life seemed like winter in the flat.

The funeral came quickly and Mrs Hudson made all the preparations along with Enola . It was an open did not attend , Mycroft did,paying his respects and not looking Enola in the eye as he shook her hand.

The baby which had been named Violet ( chosen by Mary in honour of Enola) was to be adopted by a nice couple on the other side of London . It was a closed adoption,John kissed her on the head and went back the flat and cried.

Sherlock who was not usually the sympathetic type sat with the doctor in silence for hours on didn't help the John because frankly Sherlock was terrible at comforting yet his presence slightly eased the pain.

Summer came and the world seemed a better place for John Watson , he he realised did heal, he would never stop loving Mary but he knew she would of wanted him to be happy and this summer John expected was going to be a hot one.


	7. Chapter 7

_So heres the new chapter a good bit longer than the other ones hope you like it and don't forget to review.(I also tried to let you get to know the characters so I took it quite slow keep it in mind,"_

It was a warm day at Baker Street .John Watson sat in his chair these kind of days were the ones Mary hear the whistle of birds and the wind but otherwise sweet silence

He had since moved back into the flat , Enola had moved in with Mrs Hudson who had a sofa heart was still heavy,yet spending time with his friend helped,even though his friend was the sociopathic Sherlock Holmes.

He had noticed a change in Holmes from the day John had met Enola,he knew she had a big impact on detective was more open , more caring,had Sherlock Holmes become humane?.John doubted it,but yet,it seemed since Sherlock had Enola he had become a good man instead of a great detective.

John sat at his laptop,his blog had been left untouched since Mary's death,and the doctor started to wrote more than he ever had before,he wrote about what had been happening since he had last published a blog post,their cases,how Sherlock had opened up and finally he wrote about how he hoped Violet had a good life with her new family and that he loved her .

"What is this!"Sherlock shouted marching into the flat holding out his newspaper for John to see.A headline read "Holmes Hooks Up".John took the paper and read on "Sherlock Holmes London's consulting detective seems to have found himself a partner as his colleague John Watson hints on his blog, the ladies name has not been mentioned but as Doctor Watson implies "She keeps him sane,gives him hope,she has changed Sherlock Holmes,"John raised his eyebrow "Read on!"he instructed. John flicked over the page ."could this be the lucky lady Sherlock Holmes has been seen running around with this certain young women" John wrinkled his nose in disgust . "She's 14!" he exclaimed." And my sister ! " Sherlock said angrily ." You need to be more careful John ,". John looked at the newspaper in his hands with there was a loud bang and stomping.

"Enolas home,I doubt she's happy about this either John,"Sherlock said smirking at the doctor.

"I have just been attacked by press outside!" She screamed at the men.

John looked at Sherlock.

"Did I not mention there was a few newspaper reporters outside,"the detective grinned."I must of forgot,"

Sherlock then walked out of the room snatching his violin and heading to his bedroom.

Enola raised her eyebrow at the doctor and sat promptly on Sherlock's chair,Crossing her legs and placing a fist under her chin.

"She keeps him sane , gives him hope , she has changed Sherlock Holmes!"she said sarcastically."really John,how could the press not react?"

The doctor looked guilty." I'm sorry , I really didn't mean .." He was cut of by the girl.

"It's fine John,I'm flattered John and I don't see much of a change in him , what was he like before I showed up must of been a right .."

"Language!"Enola was cut of by the screech of a violin and the cocky detective.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just easily influenced,"she said coyly before leaving the room with a skip.

"Little Miss Innocent,"John mumbled.

It was July 19th and everyone had woken up early to Holmes was not one for celebrations even if it was for his adored sister,therefore John had planned a gathering much to both of the Holmes's hatred of social interaction. John promised only a few it seemed they had quite a different perspective on the word "few".In the end it was agreed that Molly,Molly's boyfriend,Mycroft and Greg were to be invited along with Sherlock John and Mrs they decided was a risky guest as Enola was still a wanted criminal,Enola thought Greg seemed to be a close friend as well as working for Scotland Yard,maybe they could trust was also nervous about Mycrofts invitation but she was told by Sherlock it was unlikely that he would come.

The day arrived and the morning went like every other for Enola yet there was more people scuttling around five in the evening people started to arrive bringing money for Enola and wine for the adults.A short time later Mrs Hudson brought up a cake and everyone seemed over the top just for someone's birthday yet Enola wouldn't know.

At some point in the evening Enola found herself wanting privacy,she usually hated gatherings like this the smell of alcohol and the small talk was annoying her,not wanting to disturb anyone she slipped into Sherlock's bedroom and sat on the window had taken a copy of 'Great Expectations' from the bookcase and quietly sat and read until a knock on the door rang out.

"thought I'd find you in here,"said the detective losing the door and joining her on the window still.A long badly wrapped box in his long bony hands.

"This is for you," he said gently putting it in her lap.

"Sherlock..you didn't have to , you've done enough!"she exclaimed.

"Just open it,"he said.

She picked the silver ribbon of the box gently pulling the black paper off.

Opening the box she gasped.A black pendant necklace sat delicately on a silk back was silver with 'Holmes' engraved in it.

"Just incase you ever forget,"the detective said almost bashfully.

"Sherlock.. I,"she felt her eyes prick, nobody had ever gave her anything like this before.

"If you want I can bring it back , I'm sorry it's stupid I shouldn't of," he said panicking,reaching for the box.

"No Sherlock I love it , it's just, nobody has ever gave me anything with so much thought before!" She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

He pulled her into a hug, what was happening he was Sherlock Holmes , was he feeling sentiment, of course not,John was wrong , he hadn't changed.

"You know it's okay," she said.

" okay to what ?" He asked.

"Sometimes," she said sitting up."It's okay to not be totally heartless,sometimes it's okay to admit you were hurt or that your scared,admitting it is brave and to me courage is the most important thing,you need to have complete trust in one thing or you'll never learn," Sherlock looked at her his eyes glistening,

"Can I tell you something then?" He asked and she nodded.

"I was scared when I jumped of the building and when the little girl screamed when she saw me,I was scared when Moriarty took John,I am scared I'l never find him,I'm scared Enola and I'm tired of being the brave one, the one with no feelings,the genius who solves murders and has people's life in his hands,"Tears where now rolling down his face and her t-shirt was getting wet from where he was hugging her.

Suddenly the door burst stood with his umbrella perched on his shoe.

"Sherlock what are you doing!"He shouted.

"Nothing!" The detective jumped up wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Mycroft questioned.

Sherlock walked out of the room shaking his head.

Mycroft looked at Enola and he closed the door behind him and started speaking in a harsh whisper.

"I know about all about you,I've had people look you up track everything from your clothing purchases to your dentist records and I know everything and I suggest little rat you leave now or Il tell him and it'll break the little sibling bond you've created,"Mycroft threw an envelope at her a cheque obviously.

"He's not yours Mycroft,stop making him into a machine,just because your one,"She ignored what Mycroft had said.

"Do you want to talk about being heartless because what you have been doing for the last few years has been just that,"Mycroft said opening the door.

"Leave Enola or I'll make you,"


	8. Chapter 8

_Guys this chapter is so damn emotional,it's also pretty long so pat on the back for me.I was pondering whether to made this the last chapter or not but I'm not ready to leave Enola and Sherlock like that._

 _Well enjoy this chapter I have definitely worked the hardest on this one,trying to match everything resisting the urge to make everything super happy and fairytale-like._

 _So there's a reason to review I next time xxxx_

For the next few days Mycrofts words played on Enola's had made a good amount of texts to certain people telling them the plan was off,the mission failed,the war she had started was over.

Her time with Sherlock had showed her things she had never knew,she had met people,people who she cared about,cried with,loved if she was capable and now because she was an obnoxious,bitter girl she was going to lose the only place and the only person she ever felt completely at home with.

She had tried of course to put Mycroft pretend Moriarty was real inviting Rich over to play it had eyes to use this to her own advantage was careless.

Now she had to leave him,and it broke her heart,she had to explain to John,to tell him to watch out for Sherlock,without...without telling him anything.

Disgust rising in her stomach she walked to the door,Sherlock had gone out for something,probably cigarettes though he didn't smoke that much anymore.

"John?" She said to the doctor sitting in the living room,he looked about to sleep.

"Yes Enola ?" The doctor opened his eyes bringing his attention to the girl, she was obviously nervous her nails were badly bitten and she was shaking.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how to put it," she stuttered.

John looked at her."Just say it,whatever it is I'll understand,"

She plucked at the hem on her shirt , shaking she said.

"I..I need to leave,"

The doctor frowned.

"Leave .. Why ?"

"I can't say but I can't stay here anymore I'm sorry ,"

"No!" He said now standing up.

"Look, why don't we just wait until Sherlock comes home and we can,"

"No!" She interrupted "Sherlock...he can't know John I'm trusting you!"

"I can't let a 15 year old girl go out on the streets on her own , you know that right, look I'll get you a place for tonight there's a really nice B and B down the road," he said standing up reaching for his pocket.

"No,he'll track me down please John if you really care about Sherlock or .. Or me you'll let me go,I need to be far from here,"

"Look if you're in danger you can tell me ok,"

"DANGER,HER IN DANGER!" the detective screamed ripping open the door and storming through the flat.

Mycroft quietly following.

"Enola why don't you tell John how you've been lying to us,dragging us down from day one,you lying manipulative little bitch,"The detective roared.

Mrs Hudson ran through the door.

"Oh my what's happening!"

"Shut up Mrs Hudson!"he shouted.

John looked shocked,"look Sherlock," he said "whatever it is your angry about .. We can sort it , just calm down,"the doctor pleaded.

Enola looked at Mycroft and then at the figure entering the flat behind Brook stood with his hair disheveled and his beard long and large bruises were forming on the mans face and his eyes were black,he looked at Enola with a fear in his eyes that made Sherlocks stomach detective looked at Enola she could see his eyes clouding over,returning to their original grey.

"Please," he said quietly taking her hand."say none of this is true,please just say it was some kind of mix-up,please Enola," tears were now dripping down the detectives cheeks and his face was pleading,he was hoping for a miracle,and she could see his shield go up when she shook her could see his heart break and his trust dropped her hand looking into her eyes for the last time before walking out Mycroft in tow.

Richard Brook stood at the door not quite knowing what to do with himself.

" they beat it out of me miss,I'm so sorry,"

"just go!" Enola said falling onto the seat.

"My ...my brother miss he'll be safe now?"he asked his hands cupped.

"Your free to leave Rich you'll never hear from me again,from this day forward you are no longer Jim Moriarty your mission is finished you'll get a cheque in the post , goodbye," Enola said quietly her voice broken and frail.

Richard left the flat as did Mrs was just Enola and John.

"everything John," she said.

"What do you mean ?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Everything that ever happened to you,was planned by me,I blew that old woman up and strapped you to a bomb in a swimming pool,I made a helpless defenceless man do my dirty work so I could get back at Mycroft,through the one thing he loved,Sherlock.I am Moriarty or was and now,now everything is life,my career,my brothers,reputation , I'm finished John and I'm sorry, I've never been this the bottom of my heart I beg you to forgive me,I was a jealous,power mad child who was never excepted even in her own family and I'm sorry for all the grief I caused you."She was crying now tears streaming down her face and she had fallen on her knees her head in her hands,because she gave it all trusted her,she had erased the sociopath from Sherlock Holmes and now,he would never be the same.

John rubbed his forehead and pointed to the door.

"Just leave Enola,just go,",and with that she left walked out of 221b Baker Street out of the lives of two of the most important and trustworthy men she had ever place which for almost a year she had called home and now she stood outside of it,her face wet and her heart heavy and she realised just what she had thrown away.

( _three weeks later)_

"Where the hell have you been!"John yelled at the detective as he walked in for the first time since Enola left.

"I just,em,took a stroll down by the ," the detective flopped on his chair.

John ran eyes were unfocused and clouded and he smelt of,of.

"Are you high!"John shouted."you haven't been at the flat in 3 weeks and you come back high!"he glared at Sherlock.

"you know what Sherlock Holmes your a ungrateful weak...bastard,you lost her because you chose to,you could of forgave her,you could of looked for her!"he stopped,rising from the chair."but you go and you..you mess with the only gift you've ever got because you let her go," he reached the door."Hello Mycroft did you have a nice listen?" John stormed out of the door meeting the oldest Holmes at the stairs.

"I can't speak to him when he's like that,I can't even look at him,"John walked down the stairs and out the door.

Mycroft sighed and entered the brother was curled on the chair his hood pulled far down his face.

"Ah it seems you've got ride of it,"Mycroft said sniffing his nose.

"what?" Sherlock said standing up.

"The little pest , the. Rodent,"

Mycroft met John doctor was standing at a wall with his hand on his forehead.

"What the hell happened to you ?" He scrambled to mop up most of the blood but his nose was still pumping.

"Him!" He said his voice comically high pitched.

"That is why Mycroft you do not anger Sherlock Holmes when he's high," John smirked as the British Government got into the black car that had appeared his hands shaking so badly he almost,almost dropped his umbrella.

John must of been two minutes in the flat when his phone thanked God as it was awkward between him and the detective.

"Hey Greg," he said maybe Sherlock had a case,it would get him out of the house.

"Eh John I'm at the hospital,It's Enola she's em hurt they don't, she didn't want me to call you but,just come around,"Greg sounded upset his voice was stuttering.

"Il be right there don't move,hang on?"John hung up and ran to get his coat.

"What's wrong?"Sherlock murmured.

"It's Enola she's,she's hurt Sherlock, I think it's bad,"

Sherlock jumped up.

"I'm coming!" He stumbled a bit and regained his balance and grabbed his coat.

John stared at him and shook his head.

"Your not in a good state,Sherlock what if she's really hurt,what if she's.."Johns voice cracked.

Then something unexpected happened and it took John by surprise,hell it even took Sherlock by surprise,but the detective pulled the doctor into a long buried his head in his shoulder smelling the familiar scent of tobacco and ,Sherlock decided smelt like fresh cotton and autumn, a good combination and suddenly neither of them felt that scared and neither of them wanted to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys that last chapter was very Johnlocky,but John and Sherlock will_ _ **NOT**_ _get together in this speaking of this I am thinking about starting a Johnlock fic on the side updating when I will obviously still be my main story and the one I focus on the story is not a romance it's supposed to be about family and I admit is not very sociopathic in this story,this is done intentionally just to let you know._

 _BTW I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters in this story._

 _Happy reading ?_

While two desperate men ran to the hospital a certain Holmes sat in his course Mycroft knew about Enola,the terrible things she had done to his beloved brother and his heartbroken knew the way she thought,the devilish sins in which she had full responsibility he saw the impact she had on his brother,their brother and he wondered if he had made the right decision.

The oldest Holmes realised that there had never been love between him and Enola .The age gap of course could of been the blame or the fact that she was incredibly ignorant and the main reason why he couldn't stand the child was not in the slightest her see Mycroft being the most observant in the family had noticed it from the girls baby years,and it was confirmed he imagined when her hair grew thick and blonde and her eyes shone blue that she was not their fathers never did mention it to either of the elder Holmes,yet when he had the sufficient funds and power he further investigated his theory and proved himself 's father had been a young man named Samuel English who when he met Mycrofts mother was starting a family of his was a one night thing,the pair were immensely drunk and were filled with regret after ever knew,or ever would.

Yet Mycroft still blamed Enola,for some vague reason unknown to him he held the girl responsible for the fact that with one slip of the tongue or one picture their family could be ruined.

So when the girl came to his office,twelve years old and a mess covered in blood and tears with a pistol in her hand,he refused to help wondered now if he should of,and when he got a call that late summers night that his sister had been found on the streets,fifteen years old,a mess,her wrists covered in scars and blood,he decided that he had gone to far,he wanted to make it up to her,to cover his sent money for her care and gave them D.I Lestrades number and promised himself that she could stay with him that he would try and redeem himself.

The two men ran to the hospital forgetting their (very long and very surprising) being the fastest of the two arrived first bursting in the door.

"Enola Holmes," he said the the woman at the reception desk.

"Name?" She asked.

"Sherlock Holmes,I'm her brother," he managed to say without stuttering once.

"Up the stairs to your right second door on the third corridor Mr Holmes," At that moment John arrived.

"Name?" She asked again.

"J.."John began to speak but was interrupted by the detective.

"Mycroft Holmes,her other brother," the receptionist rolled her eyes and pointed to her left.

The men jogged up the stairs,the shorter of the two almost colliding with a tea wondered how Sherlock could think so much yet avoid spilling and hitting was not the doctors strong point and it proved difficult for him when his friend gracefully ran,jogged and walked on the spur of the moment while he...didn't,maybe it was the cocaine the doctor thought.

Sherlock took a deep breath when they reached said wondered if she would she look the same,I mean of course she would look the same,but to she look harsh and spiteful like she had proved to be or would she look soft and chatty like he knew his sister she open her eyes and would they look like moriartys or would they be enolas,similar to sherlocks they seemed to reflect the London she speak hurtful words tinged with an Irish accent or would she be her sarcastic and lovable self.

All these thoughts were swirling around his head bouncing off each other , fighting and contradicting and screaming,yet when he saw her they hit a brick wall and for the first time Sherlock didn't have anything to say.

She woke up that morning to a bright light and wondered if she was hoped she was dead.A woman bustled across the room and quickly shut the blind.

"Sorry pet,you have a visitor,will I let him in ?"

 _Sherlock ?_ She thought.

A grey haired man walked .

"Hey,your brother sent me,how are you?"

"Sherlock?"

"Mycroft," he said,he saw the disappointment in her eyes and quickly grabbed his phone.

"il ring Sherlock for you,"he said and quickly punched in a number,after 6 rings he gave up.

"Maybe he's busy?"he looked at her and quickly tried another number.

"hi,John," Greg walked out of the sighed,she closed her eyes and urged herself to sleep.

Enola lay on a bed,she didn't look sick,she just looked tired,from far away she looked normal but the closer Sherlock got the more he realised how bad she was bags under her eyes and she was as white as a arms which were usually concealed by her long sleeves were ripped and torn at,her wrist had long cuts the whole way around her thin arm.

John gasped.

"Enola are you okay?"

She opened her eyes,Sherlock kept his distance standing at the door as the doctor rushed towards her.

"Enola what have you done to yourself?"

A sudden realisation swept over Sherlock,the long sleeves,the tears,flinching at his touch and the mood swings he deduced were just part of growing up,they were all something more than that.

A nurse waltzed into the room.

"Hello you must be Enolas brothers well as you see she's very tired so why don't you step outside with me and we'll talk?"

John followed her to the door,Sherlock still stood just gazing at his sister,not moving nor blinking.

"Sherlock come on!" The doctor said pulling his arm and dragging him from the room.

"Okay so Enola has suffered immense blood loss from the cuts on her arms but apart from that physically there is nothing wrong,we've had a professional check her out and we are quite certain she has bipolar disorder,now she should be looked after properly and cared for,we have told her how dangerous it is for her to hurt herself especially to the extent that she did,next time she might not be so lucky,now we have had a call from a Mycroft..Holmes he will be caring for her is that either of you?"

The two men shook there heads.

"Visiting hours sadly are now up but I expect to see you tomorrow,"

The two men walked home,one limping and one still quite high.


	10. Chapter 10

Enola is back after a very long absence in which I really wanted to give up this story,but I didn't!I must be honest with myself though I do want to continue with other stories so there will maybe be two or three more chapters because I'm a horrible person and like causing it is in great demand I might write a sequel in the chapter is not for the weak hearted or sentimental and I've pondered on this idea for a while and I mean ... just read on whilst I break and cry.

With deepest of sorrows and regrets I give you chapter 10.

Sherlock Holmes was Watson was Holmes was defeated.

Sherlock found her.

He hated red.

Enola got out of the hospital and recovered lived with Mycroft,he had hired a carer to look after her daily.

Marie had a day of that day.

They still didn't get and Enola but more so than crying and snarky mean words and cutting. She gained weight and everyone thought she was doing fine.

Until Sherlock came to visit her. It had been the first time they had talked or seen each other since the hospital a huge four had sat in the vast dining room his legs pottered into the room sitting across from him.

"Enola,"

"brother,"

"Your going to speak and I'm going to sit here and listen okay?"Sherlock said.

Enola was surprised at the bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know what to say'"

"Not from the start I've heard enough about that,tell me about this,just talk!"He said gesturing to her wrists.

"I cut them."she said her voice wavering. She had nothing else to say and Sherlock understood.

He rose from the table and sighed.

"Im sorry,"and with that he left.

He met Mycroft coming from the house.

"I suspect it didn't go well judging from your facial expressions,"

Sherlock shook his head.

"Il talk with her,"Mycroft continued."Come back tomorrow,"

The detective left silently.

Mycroft failed to talk to her as she locked herself in her room the moment he opened the front door.

"He'll be back again tomorrow,"

Silence

Sherlock came to the house early the next morning just as Mycroft was leaving.

"Marie took the day off again she's in her room otherwise the house is empty,"

Sherlock nodded making his way to the stairs.

He tapped her door.

No response.

He shouted her name.

No answer

Panic started to rise in his stomach.

"Enola I understand your angry but just answer me so I know your okay,"

"Enola!" He shouted.

He ran back down the stairs and out the was getting into a gestured for him to go with men ran up the stairs.

"She won't," Sherlock gasped"open the door!"

When they got to the room the two men barged against the took three try's to finally break the door.

Sherlock felt saw saw her.

Sherlock hated red.

Blood red.

It reminded him of jumps of buildings and johns pleading face.

The leap was terrifying,the fall long. The air was strong. He had been afraid. Very afraid.

John said one word. That one word just to let him know he was alive. Sherlock often wondered if he had of gave him that word,that hint that he was alive. Would John of stayed at Baker Street. Would he have got married. Would he of been better of without the woman and the child he was destined to loose.

Pools of red.

Pools. Pool. John was strapped to a bomb. Moriarty was there too , devious smile and gun in hand . He had the face of a psychopath not a scared man. Yet he was just a good actor. Sherlock wondered if anybody could do anything if they loved someone enough.

That's why he ran to her. Despite knowing. He knew because he was Sherlock Holmes the great detective in the funny hat. The man who was never had never wished to be wrong so much in his life. He prayed. Prayed to a God that he didn't believe in and screamed at them when they didn't help and he cried,cried because he had lost her and that she had left too soon and that she should of went as an old woman in an arm chair still full of sarcastic comments and beautiful like this. No one should ever have to go like this. Stained floor boards and empty eyes .

That's the thing about death no matter how hard you try you can never find a beautiful thing about scary and the fact that it's so normal,like the sun rising or the grass growing makes it scarier.

Enola Holmes died with a rusty blade and bleeding morning sun on her back. It was a beautiful day,inappropriate for a suicide.

Beating God at his own game.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter * sobs. I've had so much fun with this story and it's never been perfect but I've just given so much time and effort that I'm really sad to see it over.I may make a sequel to this so keep check on my stories.

Last but not least here is the final chapter of 'Enola Holmes'

The funeral was a short service,with little people and white roses. There was speeches. Sherlock was asked yet he denied.

John made his way to the altar piece of paper in hand. He spoke clearly and slowly. Only choking when he saw her coffin. He didn't know Enola the longest or the best. They weren't best friends or inseparable and for a short time before her death he acted like he hated her.

No one did know Enola. Some came close though.

She was buried with her necklace,reminding her of who she was not what she was.

He wondered if in her final moments of she gazed apon it and thought of him.

Though he realised her thoughts were probably plagued with the demons she had lived with for 15 years.

Shortly after she had been put into the ground mycroft approached Sherlock.

A note sat on the table beside him in 221B informing Mycroft of just what he had taken.

It had been the longest list yet.

Yet for the first time a note had been left,in exchange for sherlocks.

That's what they do don't they ... Leave a note.

When he finally came to his senses he was still not able to see properly therefore the note was given to John to read aloud to him.

He didn't want to.

But he did.

Because that's friendship.

 _"My dearest Sherlock_

 _It seemed a bit cliché to leave a note. Yet I feel as if you understand or rather I hope you understand why I have left this._

 _I am sorry. What I did was wrong and bitter and selfish. But we're not all like you or John or the people in the movies,we're not all heroes who turn out okay at the of us are bad and evil and bitter and some of us have enemies in ourselves. Now this is probably a few days after my funeral, because I know you've yet again reached for the drugs. For a man with the most intricate mind you are so predictable. I hated leaving you and John and Mrs Hudson and even Mycroft. I would say I miss you but I think missing someone is for the living and that is what I'm not. I'm 'd know about that Sherlock ,the fall the final jump or rope or cut or pill. I thought of how I'd do it , I've considered over dosing , but that seemed too easy ,I deserve pain. That's why I chose this ,the original way , quick slash in the right place. I thought about a tall building but I'm not worth a jump brother waste of air,messy footpath, in the view of children._

 _Tell John to look after you. Like he has all along. I have no doubt in my mind that he will but I must include the good doctor._

 _I don't want to make this too long Sherlock for I fear il wimp out and not do it._

 _Finally I must tell you that loneliest is not something you will ever have, you have people who love you , care about you and whether you like it or not you will never know what alone is. Alone is not all you have, you have a best friend and a brother and a family and friends and a job and a fantastic mind and Sherlock my dear Sherlock it does not protect you,it haunts your every move and makes life harder than it already is. Alone kills you, alone is the voice in your head and the knife in your hand and once your alone, completely alone you realise your no longer breathing and your falling but not gracefully for your friends and family but because of the lack of them._

 _And you will always have me._

 _Sincerely_

 _Enola Holmes."_

John was crying as he got to the end of the note tears that drowned his face and hit of the blood stained letter. Sherlock sat still and as the doctor went to the bathroom, he raised from his chair and reached his as he was holding it up, now raised ready to play a rattle came from the inside.

He shook it and the object fell out hitting the floor.

A necklace.

With a black pendant.

As he turned it around.

A gold engraving glinting in the light.

Holmes

It was Enola's necklace.

The one she was buried in.


End file.
